


Interrogation

by darktensh17



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Riding Crops, Roleplay, Tongue Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guard Captain Aveline Vallen brings the infamous Captain Isabela in for interrogation and a much deserved, sexy punishment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrogation

Being tied up and blindfolded was nothing new to Isabela. Certainly she had done much kinkier things in her life, and with more than one person to boot.  
This was different though and a shiver went up her spine as she listened to the clack of foots steps making their way around her and a faint tapping that she imagined just might be a crop.   
"I hear that you have been up to some less than desirable habits." The voice, that of a woman’s, was not smooth or airy, it was faintly accented though, and held power behind it. It was the voice of someone who was used to being in charge, and of having everyone one of their commands obeyed  
Isabela of course had never been one to obey authority. "I've been known to have many undesirable habits; you'll have to be more specific than that Guard Captain."   
She felt the crop come down on her upper thigh, not hard enough to injure, just enough to sting. “Don’t be smart with me Captain Isabela, though your lack of ship does bring the captain part into question.”

“Oh ho! The Guard Captain has some bite to her.” She received another slap for her words, this time closer to the inside of her thigh; she couldn’t help but spread her legs, inviting the other woman to do her worst.

“Shut it thief.” There was a pause and Isabela could only identify where the Guard Captain was by the sound of her breathing. “Or perhaps I should call you whore, you seem wanton enough for it and I’ve heard more than enough about your reputation.” 

Isabela merely laughed at the attempted insult, hardly bothered by it. “You’ll have to try harder than that Guard Captain; I’ve been called much worse.” She hissed a little as the crop landed across her breasts. “Watch it those are my best assets!” 

The Guard Captain laughed, hitting them again. “They’re hardly that impressive.” 

There was a moment of silence and then hands were suddenly grabbing her top, pulling it apart, ripping the laces and fabric. The hands pulled back and there was another moment of silence before the sound of gauntlets hitting the ground rang through the room. Isabela couldn’t help but gasp and try to pull away as cold hands were suddenly massaging her breasts. “At least warm them up will you?!”

“You are not the one in charge here; don’t forget that this is punishment.” The hands did pull away and when they came back they were much warmer. “They hardly live up to all the praise they get.” 

Isabela leaned back, presenting her chest for better scrutiny. “You just haven’t seen them in all their glory.” The blindfold was preventing her from seeing anything, but she could practically hear the guard captain blushing. How cute.

The tips of the guard captain’s finger traced around each nipple causing Isabela to shiver, she wasn’t used to gentle touches. It was almost a relief when her nipples were pinched harshly it was more in line with what she was used to, and it sent a spike of pleasure through her body. “Come on big girl; show me what you’ve got.”

She hissed as her tits were slapped hard. “You keep forgetting who is in charge here. I think it’s time to remind you. I’ve been much too lenient; a criminal like you deserves a real lesson.” 

Before Isabela could reply the chair she was sitting in was suddenly tipped back. She felt a wave of vertigo hit her and tensed in preparation for a hard fall. The chair was caught just before it hit the ground and then lowered the last little bit. “I don’t need to hurt you to have you begging to repent.” 

“Big words, we’ll see if you can fulfill them though.” Isabela replied cockily, more excited than anxious about what the good guard captain had in mind. 

For awhile there was nothing but the sound of the guard captain moving around the room. She cursed the blindfold as she heard the sound of armour being dropped to the ground and realized that the woman was stripping. 

Guard Captain Aveline though intimidating, was a beautiful woman with vibrant ginger hair, expressive green eyes, and porcelain skin that was speckled with cute little freckles. Not that anyone would ever tell Aveline that her freckles were cute. She was also the tallest woman Isabela had ever met, and built tough, with broad shoulders, and muscles on every part of her, muscles that made her a force not to be trifled with in battle. 

Yes, it was thrilling to imagine being dominated by such a woman. In most of her forays with other women, Isabela always took the leading role, usually giving as much pleasure as she got. She never had anything taken from her by force, and usually the thought of it wouldn’t make her feel all hot and bothered, but she needed it from Aveline. 

She wasn’t at all prepared when her smalls were suddenly pulled down, leaving her exposed. “You make it so easy; perhaps you should consider pants in the future.” The other woman’s voice seemed more amused than anything.

Laughing Isabela spread her legs wider for the good captain. “What is the point of going through life without a little spice? Besides it makes things a lot easier when you just want to get to the fun parts.” 

“That is something only a true whore would say.” There was no malice behind the words, and even if there had been, Isabela wouldn’t have cared, there was nothing wrong with enjoying sex.

“You’re just jealous you don’t get any big girl.” Curse the blindfold, Isabela was tired of not being able to see. Of course it did heighten her anticipation.

She wasn’t disappointed in that regard when fingers began touching her wet cunny, probing it slightly before pressing in. Isabela gasped and arched her back, pressing down as much as she could against the fingers, which curled inside of her. “Maybe I was wrong about you guard captain, you seem to have some idea of what you are doing.” 

The fingers disappeared at her comment and Isabela couldn’t help but groan in disappointment. “Perhaps I spoke too soon.”

“You shouldn’t have spoken at all.” She was told, the words followed by the cruel bite of the crop over her cunny. “This isn’t about your pleasure. This is punishment for your evil deeds.”

“Evil indeed.” Isabela chuckled before gasping and arching when the crop came down again. When the crop hit her it left a sting, but even more so it left her tingling with pleasure. 

Perhaps realizing that her punishment was not having the desired effect, Aveline ceased her actions, much to Isabela’s disappointment. “Perhaps it’s better if I keep your mouth occupied.” 

Once again as the guard captain moved, Isabela only knew because of the sounds. She was surprised when the blind fold was suddenly removed, and even more surprised when the first thing she saw was the guard captain’s lovely pink cunny, dripping its sweet nectar. Apparently their ideas of punishment were quite different.

“Get me off Captain Isabela, how well you do determine what happens next.” The command was delivered in an almost breathless tone, as Isabela applied herself to her task even before the order was completed. 

She lapped at the soft lips enthusiastically, capturing the juices that had already escaped on her tongue. It delighted her to make the guard captain moan like the whore she claimed that Isabela was. 

Isabela was just getting started.

Pushing herself up slightly, Isabela was able to get closer, pressing her face into the guard captain’s red curls. Her tongue moved from the bottom to the top of the cunny, swiping across the pearl, and delighting in the full body shudder that the action elicited. Anyone who was familiar with the female body knew that every lady had her own pleasure spots, generally though their pearl had all the girls quivering. Isabela wasn’t all surprised to learn that the tough guard captain was susceptible to it as well. 

Not wanting this to end yet, Isabela moved her tongue back down, pressing it between the lips and into the cunny itself and proceeded to pleasure Aveline with her tongue until the guard captain was begging. Of course she wasn’t quite a good little girl, she demanded what she wanted.

“Make me cum whore! Use your silver tongue for something useful for once!” The words were rushed, uttered between gasps of pleasure. Isabela could tell that she was close, and it pleased her to keep the captain just on the edge. Sexuality and sexual experience was a form of power in itself. 

Finally though, when the commands took on a tone of desperation, Isabela gave the good guard captain what she wanted, flicking her tongue up and lavishing that special pearl with licks as well as drawing it against her lips and sucking. 

When Aveline came it was in a big way, just like everything was when it came to her. The legs positioned on either side of her head spasmed, even as Aveline cried out in pleasure, hot juices spurting from her cunny onto some of it going into Isabela’s mouth and the rest dribbling down her face. 

Afterward she collapses against Isabela, her face nestled against Isabela’s own lady parts. There was silence for moment, while Aveline gathered her breath, and with a moan of appreciation from Isabela, Aveline pressed her long fingers into Isabela, and began to fuck her with them. 

She wasn’t nearly as talented as other people Isabela had been with, but Isabela was already aching in her loins, and while she would never admit it, even the lightest of touches helped the pleasure to build within her. When Aveline pressed per mouth to Isabela’s pearl it took very little time for Isabela to moan as the pleasure peaked in her body and she came, her hips twitching. 

Much later when Isabela had been untied, and they were both showered and dressed again. Isabela couldn’t help but grin from where she was sitting on Aveline’s desk, watching as the other woman worked on paper work and doing her best to ignore Isabela. “We should do this more often, it’s funny to be made helpless, although next time I think it would be more fun if you were captured by the great Captain Isabela.”

Aveline didn’t say anything, but her cheeks darkened and a slight smile appeared on her face. Isabela would make a sexual goddess out of her yet.


End file.
